Helping Me
by Hanyuu-Bunny
Summary: Kakuzu wanted money so he decided to kill her, his plans though, didn't work out so well
1. Go away

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

Dangit. Stupid Bounty. Wasting my time and running away. Lucky I didn't have enough energy to defeat you. Hm? How can you runaway to only come back? I guess the cute ones are always stupid.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I know he's the enemy but, I have to help him! It's not like father gives a crap about me. Hanabi has a boyfriend, so she doesn't care either. The worst thing is that her boyfriend is my crush, Naruto Uzamaki. I really like him still but, she can have him. " A-are you o-ok? " I would think no but he does look strong. I gasped. How are his eyes that way? This guy is very odd. " You think I'm a monster don't you? " he asked. " N-no, of course n-not. " I told him. " Your staring at me like I am. " I blushed from embarresment. " I-i'm sorry I didn't m-m-mean to. " He tried to get up but fell. I heard him swear. I backed away scared. I never heard someone say that over such a little thing. " Do you know how old I am?" he asked out of boredom." N-no sir. " I said. " My name is Kakuzu and I'm 91. " he smiled. He had his mask off so I could see his face now.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

" I can take care of myself, you don't have to stay, you can just get the heck away from me. " I told the girl trying not to curse again.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I put my head down defeated." O-ok.. " When I looked around, I found that I was lost. I ran away from Konaha because Kakuzu was chasing me on my nature walk. I don't know how to get back!" U-um, I'm so-sorry but I-i'm lost... " I heard him swear again. This time he yelled. He was still wincing from the pain of falling. I ran up to him and looked at his leg. It was bleeding. I was sorta scared of blood but I can heal it. After about three mintues the cut was wrapped up." Your very good at this, thank you. " I blushed looking at the ground. " Your welcome Kakuzu-ku-san. " " It's ok, you can say kun if you want to." " O-ok Kakuzu-kun." What the Jashin? " I got scared and held onto Kakuzu-kun. He didn't just say that did he? " Kakuzu, stop playing with your girlfriend and lets go! " That guy that was yelling at Kakuzu-kun had purpleish eyes, silver hair that was going straight back, and was buff. I slightly blushed at him. WAIT- DID HE JUST SAY GIRLFRIEND? " Hey girl don't- " but before Kakuzu could say anything more I fainted.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

What the? Aww she's shy. Maybe she can be my new victim. I do need to sacrafice a couple of of idtiots today. " Hey Kakuzu!Can I sacrafice her?" I ask." No, she might be helpful since she has the byakugan." He said staring at her the whole time. DANGIT!


	2. Couple

**Hinata's P.O.V**

When I woke up, I was tied up in a dark room. Where am I? " Hello Hyuuga. " .." U-um, excuse me but who are y-you? " I asked. He stepped out of the shadows and came in front of me. " I'm Deidara. I don't like to be so formal but, I don't know your name. " he told me. " M-my na-name is Hi-Hinata. " I stuttered. " Aww how sweet. I'm really sorry that a pretty girl like you would be hunted down but, this is Kakuzu were talking about. " I was confused. " Wh-what do you mean? " He smiled. " Kakuzu is a money obsessed so he would do anything for it. Sometimes he even kill others. " My wanting to be Kakuzu's friend feeling suddenly dissapeared. " O-oh. " I put my head down sadly. I got angry. For once I wanted to curse. Killing people for money?!? I HATE HIM! I thought of Deidara. He's my new friend Kakuzu-teme. " Deidara-kun. " I said thinking out loud.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

Huh? Kun? Aww, she wants me to be her friend. " Ok Hinata-chan! " I smiled. I then saw her blush at me. Now wasn't that cute. I waved goodbye and kissed her on the cheek then left. Deidara-kun...I'll remember that.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

If Hidan wasn't so stupid we would've been here ealier. I should go apoligize for trying to kill her....and go ask if she hates her father. I walked into the room where we keep the people we capture. " Hey girl you ok? " I saw her on the floor still tied up and angry.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

That Teme was back. " Hello Kakuzu-teme. " I said in a sweet smile. " Did you just call me that girl? I thought I was your friend. Here I am trying to say I'm sorry for getting you into this but, you call me a teme. I should kill you now. " He told me. I got scared. NONONONO! I don't wanna die! " I-I'm sorry! " I told him quickly. " Dei-Deidara told me what you do t-to get money a-and I got mad at you for it. He looked at me with that angry look. " I'm going to get him for that. " Then he walked out of the room. A few seconds later I heard a loud bang that made me jump and a scream. W-what did he do? He came back int he room smiling. His shirt was torn a little, and his hair was cut shorter. " Kakuzu-kun? " I said slowly. " Don't worry, you'll have company now. " He threw Deidara's Body at me. It was tied up in black thread, and he was unconscious. I stared at Deidara. I felt like poking it. Then Kakuzu came up to me and untied the ropes. " You can poke him now. " Somehow he read my mind. I giggled then poked Deidara. Kakuzu sat right next to me.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

This girl is weird. How can she get that much happiness from poking someone? Then she started bursting out laughing. Ok now she's scaring me. I turned her around and shook her by the shoulders. After a couple of seconds I stopped. " You ok now? " She looked at me blankly. Then she started smiling, then she laughed out loud. I heard a noise form behind her. We both turned around. " What the? " Deidara woke up and struggled to get out. " WHY AM I TIED UP! " " SHUT UP BRAT! " a loud voice called from down the hall. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even _I_ can't do that. " TO THE FUNNY FARM! " I heard Hidan yelled. " See you girl. " I said going for the door. " It's Hinata! " Deidara yelled at me. " No, it's sunshine or sunflower. " I said happily then ran out. If only I stayed a little longer to see his face.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

" Yay! " I clapped my hands. Deidara looked at me like I was crazy. " What are you doing? " he asked with his eyebrow raised at me. " Saying yay cuz your awake again! " I happily told him. Didn't he realize I was hyper? " Hinata. " He said seriously. " Yesh? " I turned to him. " Shhhh... " he whispered. Then he looked around the room and ran out.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

Thank God the door was cracked! Now all I have to do is make it to my room before Sasori no danna notices me...

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I followed Deidara quietly until someone came behind me. " What are you doing? " A female voice asked. I turned around and saw this very serious mean looking lady. " Hello! " I waved to her then followed Deidara again. " Deidara don't think you can run away. " Then a man about my height came in. " OOOO! " i said. ' Wtf? " I stepped on his foot HARD. " You meanie! That's a bad word! " He looked at me like he was gonna kill me. Deidara tried to tiptoe a few steps closer to his room. But the man with red hair and chocolate eyes turned to him. " Come Deidara. " Deidara looked scared. " Coming Sasori no danna... " He said while walking to the short man. When he was right in front of him the man yelled, " DEIDARA YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU ANNOY ME AGAIN OR YOU'LL BE IN MY DANG COLLECTION! " he screamed. " Ow.... " Me and the mean looking lady said." Calm down Sasori that hurt. " she said camly. He nodded. " Hai Konan-chan. " He went back in his room and closed the door. Deidara was mumbling something under his breath while walking in his room and shutting the door.

**Konan's P.O.V**

" So who are you? " I asked the teenage girl. " I'm Hinata Hyuuga! " she said while smiling at me. I laughed. " Nice to meet you Hinata, I'm Konan. " Then Hidan and Kakuzu baka came. " Hinata-chan. " Kakuzu said while smiling. " Oh! " I ran up to Kakuzu and whispered in his ear. " Someone has a crush! " I told him. I saw him blush. " N-no! " He yelled back. Hidan laughed. I think he heard me. " Yeah you do! " Hinata was confused. I think she isn't hyper anymore. " W-what? " she asked. Kakuzu put his arm around her playfully. " Nothing Hinata. " he told her while taking her to his room. " He likes her. " Me and Hidan said while watching the cute couple walking away.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

She's so cu- WHAT THE? Maybe Konan and Hidan-baka were right... are they?


	3. My New Room

Kakuzu's room was nice, but after a while Hinata was starting falling asleep on his bed. A couple of hours ago they were playing some game with Deidara. They ran all over the base. Kakuzu could understand why she was tired. But she can't fall asleep now. Konan and Itachi were almost done with dinner. Finally he deicided to take her to Hidan's room next door. She wouldn't want to sleep then. Kakuzu put his money on his dresser and picked Hinata up bridal style to Hidan's room. When they were inside he sat her ont he floor next to him. Hidan's room was always clean. The only thing is that his closet was halfway as big as his room filled with blood, guts, dead body's, and clothes. " What the? " Hidan opened his closet door to see Kakuzu staring at him and Hinata trying to fall asleep on his arm. " You brought the girl in my room???? " " Her name is Hinata. " Hidan ran up to her.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I turned around because I heard a loud noise. NONONO! NOT HIM! He grabbed my arms. " L-let go! " I told him. " Nope." he looked at me. I struggled to get out of his grip. He picked me up and walked out of the room. I saw Kakuzu following us and just looking at me. Why is he smiling? I smelled the air. Mmmm food... Hidan put me down in a chair. I looked around. I saw the mean lady, the red head guy, Deidara, Sasuke's brother, and a fish dude. " Well?!? Introduce yourselves! " The mean lady yelled. " I'm Sasori. " The red head told me. Deidara looked at Sasuke's brother. " Well idiot? Tell her. " His brother said. " I already did. " he told him. " I'm Itachi. " he said annoyed. " I'm Kisame. " the fish dude smiled. " My name is Pein. " A orange haired guy with alot of peircings said. I didn't see him before. No one was in that chair a second ago. " My name is Konan. " The mean looking lady said. " I-I'm Hinata. " I blushed. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Pein said Awww. " Ewww. " Hidan said disgusted. " Very. " Kakuzu agreed. " Since when does S-rank criminals say Awww? " asked Konan while eating her food. Everyone gasped. They all got a plate and started grabbing as much food as they can and left.

" Kakuzu take her. She's staying with you!" Konan sang happily." No, she's staying in that room. Not mine. Never will it be my room." Konan finished eating and put her plate up. " Fine. I'll just go ask Pein-kun then. " My eye twitched. ... " U-um... actually Kakuzu-kun I don't mind. " Konan skipped around Kakuzu. " You heard that? " He walked out of the circle she was making. " Yeah, yeah I know. " Kakuzu-kun picked me up and took me to his room. When we got there he put me on his bed and started to count his money again. I anime sweat dropped. Baka.


	4. Kissing n Hyper

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Kakuzu was doing the same thing as before. That whole time I was giving him the Neji death glare he didn't even bother to look.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

I twitched my eye as I counted my money._ I wish she would stop looking at me like that._Then I heard a LOUD " KAKUUUZUUU! " coming from her. " Yes Hinata? " I asked annoyed. " I'm bored. " she told me in the cutest tone. I turned around to hide the blush. DANGIT HINATA! How can she be so good at that? When I turned back to her, she was about to sit on my lap. " HINATA! " she turned around AFTER sitting on me. " Yes? " she asked. NANI? DID THE SHYEST PERSON I EVER KNOWN JUST SIT ON ME AND ACT LIKE NOTHING'S WRONG? I put a straight face on. " Hinata-chan get off. " She giggled then grabbed onto my cloak. ??? " What the- "She kissed me, got up, started running around the room, and jumped on my bed childishly. " Hinata..." i whispered while looking at her. " Yessssshhhh? " she answered. " Calm down." She stopped jumping and consentrated on me. " Hai. " she nodded. I turned back around in my chair and enjoyed the moment. " BWAHAHAHA! " _WTF__? _I turned back to Hinata. She was still starting at me innocently.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I really think that I'm having a problem with being hyper today. How did this start again? Oh yeah...poking Dei-kun. BWAHAHAA! I WUV POKING DEI-KUN! Espicially when he's unconscious. That's when he's all limp and stuff. I wonder what will happen if I poke Hidan's arm. I can't poke it hard though, I'll brake my finger. What will happen if I poke Sasori.... I looked at Kakuzu. " Kakuzu-kun? " he turned around to look at me again. " C-can I go poke Sasori-kun? " I said more calmer. He smiled as me and said, " I don't give a fuck. "


End file.
